Stranded
by Pyewacket75
Summary: ONE-SHOT AU. House and Cameron go off to a remote cabin and get caught in a blizzard. But it's not all fun and games. Rated M for sMex. Written for a prompt over on Live Journal. Enjoy!


_**A/N: I wrote this in about an hour. The prompt is "caught in a blizzard" and someone has an injury. Fun times. Hope you enjoy! I gotta go where my muse takes me, after all. You can thank Insane Shelton for the prompt ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cameron. I just like to make them do naughty things.  
**_

* * *

**Stranded**

They pulled into the driveway of the remote log cabin, grabbed their stuff out of the car and Cameron let them in. It was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside and House was impressed. "Whose place did you say this was?"  
"My cousin's."

"He doesn't come up here?"

"Sometimes. Usually in summer to fish."

House found himself suddenly nervous. He was finally alone with Cameron. After seven years of dancing around each other, hot eye sex, the time in Mayfield, Cameron leaving Chase, and his short-lived fling with Cuddy, House couldn't even remember how he ended up where he was. It all seemed to be a blur.

"Hey," she said, touching his shoulder softly. "You okay?"

"Yep. Just...reminiscing. So does this place have a hot tub?"

"No, but it does have a nice big antique tub. Need a soak?"

House nodded. "It was a long drive. My leg is not happy."

"Why don't I go fix you a drink while you run a bath?"

"Hmm, is there room for two in there?"

Cameron's face flushed and it appeared that she, too, was nervous. House merely chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "Which way is it?"

"Down the hall to the left."

She could hear the water running in the bath a short time later and brought him a tumbler of Scotch on the rocks. He was already in the bath, the water rising slowly and she felt herself blush, knowing he was naked under there.

"Thanks," he said as he took the glass from her, his fingers barely touching hers, but enough to send an electrical current through both of them. He took a long sip and sighed. "Gonna join me?"

"I'm actually going to make a snack. I'm starving."

"Now you're talkin'. I'll be out soon."

"Take your time."

She turned to leave but House grabbed her hand and pulled her down close so their noses were practically touching. Then he kissed her. A deep, lingering, heated kiss that made her entire body feel like it was on fire. She closed her eyes at the light-headed feeling she got and the taste of the scotch on his tongue as it swirled against hers.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"For what?"

"For bringing me up here. I needed a break."

"So did I. It made sense to ask you to come with."

House smiled at her retreating form. _Damn! She still looked hot_.

Cameron began unpacking some of the grocery bags she brought in and went about making them a snack. She threw some crackers on a plate, slices of meat and started to cut up some cheese.

Her thoughts drifted to the man in the tub and she smiled to herself. She'd never been so bold before. He brought out something in her that she never knew she had. Guts. A few years back she never would have given it a thought, inviting him to the remote log cabin. Now that she was back in town, starting fresh, everything became clear. If she didn't at least make some kind of effort, she'd lose her chance with Greg House forever. And she couldn't live with herself if she had to wonder 'what if' for the rest of her life.

She glanced out the window at the falling snow. It was a blizzard out there. The flakes were huge. No way would they be going anywhere anytime soon, and that was fine. Suddenly the idea of being holed up in a cozy cabin in front of a roaring fire with House seemed better than anything she might've had planned.

House padded into the kitchen wearing nothing but a thick terry cloth robe that had been hanging on the door of the bathroom and stole a cracker off the plate. "Wow, it's really coming down out there."

"Yep. Why don't you start a fire? Logs are over there in the corner."

"Cool."

Cameron refilled his tumbler and poured a glass of red wine for herself. House had gotten a respectable fire started and turned on the stereo to a soft jazz station.

"I hope you didn't have any big plans because it doesn't look like we're going to be able to go anywhere now," House chuckled as he took a sip.

Cameron pretended to be afraid. "Stranded in a blizzard with Dr. Greg House? Whatever will I do?"

He took the wine glass out of her hand and set it on the coffee table. "I can think of something." Then he leaned over and gave her a kiss that rivaled the one he'd given her earlier in the bath. It was soft and sensual, and it made her melt against him as he wrapped his arms around her. With one hand buried in her long blonde hair, his other hand slid down her arm and came to rest on her knee.

It crept up her leg to the inside of her spandex covered thigh and she moaned into his mouth. Her own hands were wandering of their own accord and she slid them inside his robe, letting her fingers glide through the hairs on his chest.

House immediately went to work on her blouse as he lowered her back against the arm of the couch. She shrugged it off so only her bra remained and she gasped when his fingers lightly touched the tops of her breasts that peeked out over her bra. He resumed kissing her as his hands gently and slowly explored the rest of her body, kissing and touching for awhile, simply happy to hold her.

However, that wasn't enough after awhile. As the minutes ticked by, House managed to get Cameron out of her clothes and his robe was lying in a heap on the floor next to the couch.

It was so sexy, so primal, as he slid his hand down over her ass and wrapped her leg around his waist as he lay on top of her. Luckily the couch cushions were nice and wide and gave them lots of room to lay together. House had every intention of christening every surface in that cabin, starting with the couch they were on.

His lips slid down Cameron's neck as he nibbled and tugged on her ear with his teeth with a playful growl, making her hot as hell. _So, House had a sexy, playful side, did he? Bring it on!_

He smelled so good, she pulled him even closer to her, feeling his arousal against the inside of her thigh.

They were both out of breath, one step away from having pure carnal knowledge of each other.

"Condom?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm clean and on the pill. What about you?"

"Me too. But I'm not on the pill," he chuckled, making her giggle.

One second he was kissing her neck, making her laugh and the next she was moaning as he none too gently entered her.

"Oh my God, House!" she gasped as she dug her nails into his back and held on. That was the reason she chose the cabin. She could scream her lungs out and nobody would hear her, and she just knew that House would be able to make her scream. He didn't disappoint.

The first orgasm hit her and she bucked against him, moaning louder than she ever thought possible. House's mouth crashed against hers, still moving fast and deep within her. The second orgasm was a lot stronger and she accidentally bit House's lip before she cried out, causing him to moan in pain.

He paused to touch his fingers to his lips, finding blood on them. Then he looked down at her. She looked so beautiful lying under him. Her green eyes black with lust and her face flushed.

House could feel that familiar tightening and he knew he was close. With a wicked grin, he rolled them over so she was the one in control and she began thrusting against him, her hands planted on his chest for support. He bucked up into her and wrapped his arms tightly around her as they both fell over the edge, calling each other's names before collapsing in a tangle of limbs.

After they calmed down, she led him to the master suite where they climbed into bed and fell asleep.

X X X

It was the middle of the night when Cameron woke with a start, her bladder felt like it was going to explode. She carefully disentangled herself from House and used the bathroom. When she returned, he was still asleep and she watched him for a few minutes.

The years had been good to him, even with the grey and fine lines. They seemed to fade as he slept. He looked peaceful.

Her stomach rumbled and she remembered they never did eat the snack they prepared and she was hungry. But she didn't feel like cheese and crackers and decided to cut herself some pieces of apple instead.

The knife handle was a little wet and her hand slipped as she was cutting a piece. Before she realized it, she'd cut into her finger. And it was deep. She knew as soon as she'd done it.

"House!" she called out to him as she ran to the sink to let the water run on it. But it was bleeding far too much. She then grabbed a dishtowel and wrapped it tightly around her hand. "House!" she called again. Still no response. The man slept like the dead and Cameron felt herself becoming light-headed.

She'd had enough of waiting. "Greg!" The name sounded so foreign to her, but it did the trick. House came limping from the bedroom, leaning on his cane.

"I'm coming. What's the..." he stopped talking and took in her pale appearance. "What happened?"

"I cut...myself..." she stammered as she leaned against the counter for support.

"How bad?" he said as he came closer.

"Bad."

He pulled out a chair for her. "Sit. And didn't you learn anything? Hold your hand up...keep it elevated. Is there a first aid kit?"

"Over there, above the fridge."

House easily reached for it and sat down at the table. She was very pale, and maybe even a little green. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head quickly and House knew what was coming. He dumped the fruit out of the bowl on the table and shoved it in front of her just as she lost whatever was in her stomach. Which wasn't much. He began to unwrap the towel from her hand and when he saw her index finger, he winced. "Jesus...what were you doing?"

"Cutting an apple. The knife handle was slippery."

House cleaned the cut as best he could. "This is going to need more than butterfly sutures. And we can't get you to a hospital in that blizzard," he said, as if he was choosing his words carefully.

"You can do it. I trust you," Cameron whispered, looking intently at him. "There's needle and thread in the bathroom cabinet."

"Cameron..."

"You don't have much of a choice! My cousin has Valium. I'll take one, fall asleep and you can do it."

"Fine."

He moved her to the couch where she would be comfortable to sleep and she watched as House found some needles and sterilized them properly. She loved seeing him do simple doctor tasks. The valium was making her sleepy and she nodded off rather quickly. House waited about five more minutes until he was sure that she was truly asleep and then he went to work.

Cameron woke up with her finger throbbing and wrapped tightly with tape and gauze. "Ughh," she groaned. House was asleep next to her, the throw blanket over both of them, but he was jolted awake.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but my finger is throbbing."

"Take some Tylenol. It'll take the edge off. Looks like the storm is over. The sun is out. When they clear the roads, I'll write you a script for antibiotics and we'll find a pharmacy."

Cameron placed her hand softly against his cheek and he turned his head to kiss her palm. "You took such good care of me. Thank you."

He looked almost embarrassed. "Just don't tell anyone. I have a rep to protect."

"I won't tell a soul."

**The end.**


End file.
